<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>УМРИ, ЕСЛИ МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ by JETTSY_oil_lok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401730">УМРИ, ЕСЛИ МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JETTSY_oil_lok/pseuds/JETTSY_oil_lok'>JETTSY_oil_lok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JETTSY_oil_lok/pseuds/JETTSY_oil_lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаг за двадцать в исполнении самого лучшего мальчика Чёрного Клевера – Магны Свинг – пошатнуло несуществующую гетеросексуальность Лакка Волтии</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Noelle Silva, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Sol Marron/Vanessa Enoteca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>УМРИ, ЕСЛИ МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИШЬ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я не умею писать мало, простите....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не то, что бы Магна любил петь. И не то, чтобы ему нравились песни про любовь, или что-то такое, но да. Нравились.</p><p>Пить он тоже не любил, но уйти от Ванессы с её навязчивыми предложениями пропустить по стаканчику буквально невозможно. Особенно, если у тебя день рождения. <i>Особенно</i>, если тебе исполняется какая-то красивая цифра вроде восемнадцати, двадцати или чего-то на подобии. Магна как раз разменял второй десяток и уже этого было достаточно чтобы понять, что его подруга в такой день просто не может позволить ему остаться трезвым.</p><p>Магна не помнит каким образом достал гитару, которую не трогал уже месяца четыре и начал что-то наигрывать. Всей шумной компанией они пели "Батарейку", "Вахтёрам", по приколу даже "Вот и помер дед Максим". Самым младшим из их тусы уже было восемнадцать, так что никаких претензий. Время тоже ещё детское, да и соседи недавно слиняли, так что опять же – никаких претензий к Магне и компании за матерные песни под гитару в семь вечера.</p><p>Честно говоря ему нравились такие вечеринки. Алкоголь нисколько не мешал играть ему когда-то вызубренные наизусть мелодии, хотя и долгое отсутствие практики показывало своё влияние. Но это и вправду было весело. И в какой-то степени паршиво.</p><p>
  <i>Чёрт возьми, как же паршиво ему было на душе.</i>
</p><p>Хоть волком вой – да никто не поймёт почему и отчего. Магна и сам не до конца понимал. Он просто играл что просили, подпевал, иногда выпивая то, что ему так тщательно и настырно подсовывали Ванесса. Если так посмотреть – она взяла себе за цель всех споить сегодня. </p><p>Лакк не пьёт – он за рулём, Аста чисто из моральных принципов, но почему-то это её не останавливает. Ноэль сдалась после первого взятия на слабо, а Финрал... Финралу было достаточно одного подмигивания. Гордон просто за компанию, Зора сам притащил винишко и устроился на отдельном диване, занимая абсолютно всё место. Лежит как какая-то королева с бокалом вина, иногда обводит всех пристальным взглядом и максимально загадочно делает маленький глоток. Грей долго отказывалась, но несколько аргументов в сторону того, что она должна выпить вместе с Гошу, если хочет стать ближе, сделали своё дело. Гошу достаточно было просто налить. Он парень простой: дают – бери, бьют – вьеби посильнее, чтобы даже не думали больше подходить. Генри сидит на столешнице, сок пьёт. Ему нельзя – он болезненный, но Ванесса считает, что обязательно бы его споила, будь у неё такая возможность. Сейчас она полностью сосредоточилась на Чарми и Сикре. Первая просто больше любит поесть, чем выпить, а вторая постоянно отмораживается и смотрит в пустоту максимально жутким взглядом. В целом, она практически выполнила свою миссию. А ещё она притащила зачем-то на его днюху Сол и Салли. Обоих споила ещё где-то вначале, но Магна скорее пытался понять почему она вообще решила, что это хорошая идея.</p><p>И если Сол максимум, что могла сделать – это влезть с кем-то в драку, то вот вторую Магна неиронично побаявивался. От неё чего угодно можно ожидать – от говорящего тостера до самодельной взрывчатки в её огромном рюкзаке и карманах.</p><p>В принципе всё проходило очень даже весело. Если бы не одно "но". Напротив Магны сидел его краш, давным давно отправивший его во френдзону. Отличный день рождения с ещё одним напоминанием, что он самый невезучий парень в мире. </p><p>— Хей, Магнааа, – пьяно протянула Ванесса, поправляя непослушные розовые локоны, – А спой нам что-то. </p><p>— Протрезвей, – отмахнулся он. И не зря. Ванесса, не понимая того, что делает, откровенно повисла на нём. А чувствовать на себе убийственный взгляд одной загорелой девушки ему было нихера не приятно. Господи, как будто были хоть какие-то причины ревновать хоть <i>какую-то</i> девушку к нему. </p><p>— Ну спооой, – Ванесса жалобно посмотрела на него, – Я уже забыла какой классный у тебя голос.</p><p>Убийственный взгляд внезапно стал ещё тяжелей, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё. А Магна закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да! Давай Магна! Это же твой день! – как и обычно, весело воскликнул Аста.</p><p>— Мы будем подпевать так что никто не услышит, как ты лажаешь, если ты конечно этого боишься, – Салли хихикнула в свой слишком длинный рукав и как-то слишком хитро посмотрела на Асту, – Кстаааааати, Астушка, ты мне не поможешь завтра с экспериментом? Мне нужно всего несколько ящичков передвинуть...</p><p>Магна перебирал струны, не особо вдумываясь в то, как именно – он просто занимал руки, наблюдая за спектаклем, что разворачивался прямо перед его глазами. Ревнивая и красная от выпивки Ноэль что-то пыталась сказать, пока Аста с радостью подписывал себе приговор на завтра. Салли уже давно взяла всех в оборот во славу своим экспериментам. Магна сам попадался на этот крючок и знал, что "всего несколько ящичков" – это целый день добровольного рабства у поехавшей студентки. И почему этот парень всё ещё покупается на это? Пока троица начинала свой спор, Ванесса продолжала уговаривать его что-то спеть. А Чарми пожирая очередную булку со всем серьёзным видом, на который была способна, согласно кивала. </p><p>— Ну и что мне вам спеть, гении? – раздражённо бросил Магна, пробегая пальцами по струнам. В голове пустота полнейшая, да и лёгкое головокружение от выпивки ситуацию не спасало.</p><p>— Магна, ты и в свою днюху ничего сам решить не можешь? – хитро сощурив бездонно голубые глаза, спросил Лакк, – Тебе уже двадцать, а всё ещё ничего не можешь без чужой указки.</p><p>Магна вспылил.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? – выкрикнул он, одной рукой пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно было бросить в этого придурка. Рядом было только розовое полотенце в цветочек (подарок мамы), но ему не принципиально чем бросаться в его бесячую рожу. Лакк от неожиданности и новой волны громкого хохота упал со стула и явно не собирался вставать или хотя бы убрать прилетевшую тряпку со своего лица.</p><p>— Со слухом проблемы?</p><p>— У меня нет никаких проблем! – очевидно солгал Магна. Потому что главная его проблема сейчас была прямо перед ним. Лежала под столом, периодически заливаясь чистейшим смехом и весьма удачно пыталась его задеть. Каким-то образом абсолютно все слова этого придурка Лакка всегда били в цель, задевая даже самые тонкие и далёкие струны его сердца. Магна снова взял в руки гитару и раздражённо попытался вспомнить хоть какие-то аккорды хоть какой-то песни, которую он помнил. Лакк всё ещё звонко смеялся, полностью спутывая все мысли именинника. </p><p>— Ну-ну, – насмешливо отказывает тот. Он говорит это, пронизывая его таким взглядом, будто знает всё на свете – все его тайны и потаёмные страхи – и Магна непроизвольно ёжится. Он знает, что этот сорванец постоянно промышляет чем-то подобным. Обманный манёрв, чтобы прощупать человека, узнать о его слабости – это было его каким-то странным увлечением, не на шутку пугающим, но, если честно, Магна привык. Насколько вообще можно привыкнуть к пробирающим душу взглядам.</p><p>Магна цыкает.</p><p>― Порнофильмы вам что-ли сыграть? – кажется Магна как-то слишком резко съехал с темы. Кажется, он как-то слишком намеренно пытается избежать взгляда Лакка и как-то через чур прерывисто начал дёргать струну.</p><p>― Ой, а нам о твоих предпочтениях знать необязательно, – захихикала себе в локоть Ванесса и Магна ощутил, как у него покраснели уши. Вот же дура…</p><p>― Тупая что-ли? Это грёбанная группа и между прочим ты сама говорила…</p><p>― Ой всё-всё-всё, пняла, – снова пьяно хихикнула она, – Мы все и всё поним-ик-аем.</p><p>И комната залилась звонким смехом. Магна обидчиво отвернулся. Вообщё-то, это его чуть ли не любимая группа и ему, между прочим, может быть обидно. Вот возьмёт и вообще ничего играть не будет! Бросит эту тупую гитару и больше не будет к ней даже прикасаться, как не прикасался и до этого. Зачем они вообще все тут собрались? Делать нечего им?</p><p>Ах, да. День рождения. Забыть про свою днюху в разгар праздника – это конечно сильно. Молодец, Магна, далеко пойдёшь! Парень уже действительно собирался отбросить свой инструмент, как услышал со стороны язвительный голос:</p><p>― Так ты собираешься что-то делать или нет?</p><p>В самой фразе не было ничего такого, но в том, КАК Лакк сказал её, звучал немой вызов, который Магна просто не мог проигнорировать. Никогда не мог.</p><p>Он яростно зыркнул в глубокие голубые глаза и вновь наткнулся на какую-то странную смесь дружеской насмешки и ожидания. «Давай, удиви меня. Или решишь просто всё бросить, а?» – будто говорил он. И Магна уже сам не заметил, как руки зажимают уже определённый аккорд. Почему в последнюю секунду его мозг подумал, что эта песня – действительно хороший выбор, он так и не смог понять. Не то, чтобы ему нравились песни о любви и не то, чтобы один взгляд его друга и эта его нахальная улыбка действительно поднимала такую бурю внутри его души, но да.</p><p>Всё именно так, блядь, и было.</p><p>Аккорд прозвучал немного фальшиво, но достаточно громко, чтобы все вокруг разом затихли. Второй уже звучал увереннее и Магна поймал себя на мысли, что действительно не понимает, откуда он так хорошо её помнит, но развить её не успел. Потому что на третий аккорд уже пора было вступать.</p><p>― Шаг за двадцать… – хрипло начал он.</p><p>― Руки моокрые, – сразу же подхватила Ванесса, как только разпознала мотив, сгребая в охапку сидевших рядом Финрала и Сол, сразу двоих вгоняя в краску.</p><p>― Мне не хватит ни сил, ни локонов волос, ― громко распевая каждое слово, присоединилась Ноэль и подняла свой уже пустой бокал высоко вверх. </p><p>― Их ты подариииил. Прошлое хочется вырвать из них! – все так или иначе уже подхватили песню. Кто бубнил себе под нос мотив, кто мог лишь время от времени вставлять слова из куплета, которые знал, кто просто отдельные строчки не потому что не знал, а потому что нравились, кто пел всё исправно от начала и до конца. Эта песня мало чем отличалась от всех предыдущих. Кроме одной маленькой детали.</p><p>Магна пел вместе со всеми. Надрывно, своим немного сипловатым голосом.</p><p>― Горло полное, город сохнет, я… – его голос звучал почему-то чётче всех и Магну это безумно бесило. Потому что он терпеть не мог свой голос.</p><p>У кого-то коротко завибрировал телефон, но в этом шуме такой маленький писк просто растворился. Они продолжали. Магна продолжал.</p><p>― Рассказала маме… Чёрт возьми.</p><p>Пауза. Магна начинает играть быстрее. Ритмичнее.</p><p>― Бледно белые розы, тронута. В бледно белом свете… Тонут города-аа.</p><p>Он набирает в лёгкие воздуха, стараясь отогнать ненужные ассоциации, возникающие перед глазами. На выпускном они с Лакком подрались букетами из роз, которые должны были подарить учителям, и чёрт возьми они были белыми. Их потом конечно погнали покупать новые на свои деньги, так что за ненадобностью Лакк всучил этот оборванный и потрёпанный веник, который у него остался, ему и Магна пообещал, что выбросит его у первой же мусорки. Не выбросил.</p><p>Магна не умеет выбирать песни.</p><p>Так же, как и людей, чтобы влюбиться.</p><p>― У-умри, если меня любишь, – громко вступает в припев, – я ломаю руки, я ломаю губы, я ломаю… </p><p>Перед глазами вспыхнули тысяча их драк и Магна опять же в тысячный раз сказал себе: «Я идиот».</p><p>― Твоё тело насквозь, – девчонки разошлись, подпевая каждая в своём диапазоне. Кто выше, а кто ниже, но это не звучало невнятно или разлажено, даже наоборот. Высокий и отточенный голос Ноэль вполне себе гармонично перекликался с тем же грубым и низким голосом Сол. Они вкладывали столько сил и чувств в эту песню, что Магна терялся, что и думать. Ванесса пела не так выразительно, как они, но её голос прекрасно оттенял остальные. Салли просто веселилась на пару с Чарми, добавляя этой песне какого-то легкомыслия. Даже тихий голос Неро давал звучанию особый шарм. Парни, к сожалению, не так хорошо управлялись со своими голосами, но в целом песню не портили. Генри, размахивая ногами, всё ещё держа в руках свою пачку сока растягивал слова, но при этом удивительно уместно, лишь обогащая звучание песни. Он уже хрен знает сколько ходит на хор, и как только Магна внезапно вспомнил этот случайный факт, всё сразу же стало на свои места и потеряло свою удивительность. Гошу практически не было слышно (что было несомненным плюсом), а Зора на пару с Финралом удивительно точно попадали в ноты, хотя и молчали на предыдущих песнях. Аста громко пропевал припев, иногда снисходя до отдельных слов куплета (как будто там было, что запоминать, боже)</p><p>Все повторяли одни и те же слова и Магна почему-то в упор не замечал, что из всей их компании Лакк просто молчал. У него всегда был хороший и поставленный голос, хотя он и не развивал его никогда особо. Всё время он то и дело что-то напевает себе под нос и всегда, чёрт возьми, ВСЕГДА, подхватывал остальных, даже если не знал слов.</p><p>Магна не любил этого признавать даже себе в мыслях, но часто он просто стеснялся своего голоса перед ним. Несколько лет посещения кружков по вокалу на ряду с музыкалкой – что были, что не было. И всё равно, что Ванесса говорила, что голос у него классный – она была единственной, кто это говорила.</p><p>Но сейчас Магна ничего не замечал. Он пел повторяющиеся строчки и один и тот же припев два, три, четыре раза. Простой мотив и простые слова полностью поглотили его разум вперемешку с воспоминаниями. Ему было плохо. И чертовски хорошо.</p><p>― Шаг за двадцать… Руки мокрые… Мне не хватит ни сил, ни локонов волос, – завершающие аккорды и его тихий голос. К концу все утихли, почему-то отдавая завершение песни ему одному. В этой комнате абсолютно все понимали почему именно, кроме, конечно же, двоих слишком глупых придурков. С их-то постоянной химией надеяться на слепоту всей их тусы – это конечно сильно.</p><p>Магна поднял взгляд и снова упёрся в знакомое лицо, что на этот раз смотрело на него будто впервые, изучающе. Несколько напряжённых секунд молчания оборвал звонкий голос Ванессы:</p><p>― Юху! А теперь давай ещё что-то сбацай нам. Серьёзно, Магна, это было потрясно!</p><p>Комната зашлась в тихом и однообразном гуле одобрения. Магна ещё не совсем отошёл от прошлой песни, но одобрительно кивнул. На этот раз он сыграет Порнофильмы. И вот ему абсолютно похуй, что слова знают человека полтора от силы, и аккорды у него выветрились из памяти и надо бы их найти в интернете. Это дело пары секунд.</p><p>И вот он уже опять надрывно кричит практически в соло «Пой моя молодость! Молодость и панк-рок!»</p><p>Лирика лирикой, а Магна своим принципам верен.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Снова перенос! Но следующая глава скорее всего в первую очередь я залью именно сюда</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>